Carry On - Don't Lose Your Head
|running time = 94 minutes |catalogue number = VC3203 CC7000 |rating = |image = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|re-release date = }} Carry On - Don't Lose Your Head is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd October 1988, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club in 10th February 1992 and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 3rd July 1995. It contains the 1966 movie of "Don't Lose Your Head". Description Cast * Sid James as Sir Rodney Ffing/The Black Fingernail * Kenneth Williams as Citizen Camembert * Jim Dale as Lord Darcy Pue * Charles Hawtrey as Duke de Pommefrite * Joan Sims as Desiree Dubarry * Peter Butterworth as Citizen Bidet * Dany Robin as Jacqueline * Peter Gilmore as Maximilien Robespierre * Marianne Stone as Landlady * Michael Ward as Henri * Leon Greene as Malabonce * Richard Shaw as Captain * David Davenport as Sergeant * Jennifer Clulow as 1st lady * Valerie Van Ost as 2nd lady * Jacqueline Pearce as 3rd lady * Hugh Futcher as Guard (uncredited) * Nikki van der Zyl as Messenger (uncredited) * Julian Orchard as Rake (uncredited) * Elspeth March as Lady Binder (uncredited) * Joan Ingram as Bald dowager (uncredited) * Michael Nightingale as "What locket?" man (uncredited) * Diana MacNamara as Princess Stephanie (uncredited) * Ronnie Brody as Little man (uncredited) * Billy Cornelius as Soldier (uncredited) * Patrick Allen as Narrator (uncredited) * Monica Dietrich as Girl (uncredited) * Anna Willoughby as Girl (uncredited) * Penny Keen as Girl (uncredited) * June Cooper as Girl (uncredited) * Christine Pryor as Girl (uncredited) * Karen Young as Girl (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) Closing (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) Closing (1992 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Start of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) Closing (1995 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Carry On: Don't Lose Your Head (1967) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Carry On Don't Lose Youur Head (UK VHS 1992).png Carry On Don't Lose Your Head (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png Carry On Don't Lose Your Head UK VHS 1992 Cover-min.png Carry On Don't Lose Your Head UK VHS 1992 Inside Cover-min.png Carry On Don't Lose Your Head UK VHS 1992 Tape-min.png Category:Carry On films Category:Cinema Club Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Inlay VHS Promos Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection: The Best of British Comedy - Carry On Classics trailer from 1987